1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a document summarization method and system, and more particularly, to a method and system for calculating the importance of each sentence included in a document and extracting important sentences from the document based on the calculated importance of each sentence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document summarization is to generate a summary text that can represent a document. Document summarization is needed to quickly and accurately obtain necessary information from a flood of information.
A document summarization method may be divided into an extraction method and an abstraction method. The abstraction method may be more effective in summarizing an original document than the extraction method but do not ensure the consistency with the original document and the accuracy of summarization.
The extraction method is a method of extracting important sentences from a document and organizing a summary using the extracted important sentences. However, a general extraction algorithm extracts sentences evaluated as being important by absolute standards from a document without regard to a reader's point of view, interest or intention.
Therefore, an important sentence extracted according to the general extraction algorithm may be an important sentence which provides information related to the interest of a first reader but may be a sentence which provides unnecessary information to a second reader. Hence, it is required to come up with a solution which can extract sentences which can be evaluated as being important to any reader by taking the preference of each reader of the document into consideration.